


The Short of It is . . .

by turtles_chopsticks



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Gen, The end of "Sound and Vision"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtles_chopsticks/pseuds/turtles_chopsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan watches as one of her agents moves forward while the other slides slowly back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short of It is . . .

“And Pilar may I introduce you to your new handler, Joan. Joan, Pilar, who you may know better as Red Rover.”

And with that Pilar hustled Joan toward the front of the airport. She chattered on at about a thousand miles a minute negotiating what she wanted out of their deal in addition to what she had been promised. Yes, Annie and Auggie had deviated from the script she had given them. She would have to talk to them about that. On the other hand they had delivered Red Rover to her like a present.

Glancing over her shoulder Joan caught a glimpse of her two former agents sharing a hug. She paused, watching them as they separated and Annie angled Auggie toward the Middle Eastern ticket counters.

The woman Auggie left behind was not a confident field agent. She was even less than the newbie Joan was used to dealing with. She was defeated. What she did next didn't surprise Joan in the slightest because every agent did it at one point or another. She ran from her personal problems. Europe might not be the ends of the Earth but given that it wasn't the States or the Middle East it might as well have been.

Joan shook her head and turned back to Pilar who had finally noticed that Joan wasn't on her heels. If Annie or Auggie couldn't keep whatever that was out of their professional relationship, she would have a talk with one or both of them. They might not be under her purview from here on out but she brought both of them into the agency and she would be damned if either of them self destructed from their personal problems.

It might do both of them some good however to flounder about on their own before she stepped in. With that Joan turned back to Pilar and paid close attention to the ridiculous demands she had returned to spouting off. She might get a computer set up to rival Auggies but not before she proved her worth.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after the end of Sound and Vision. I was going to post it then but I didn't have an account here. 
> 
> Right now this is a stand alone semi-reflective piece. Considering that the current plot has moved beyond this I don't know if it needs to be continued. Constructive feedback is still greatly appreciated and I will probably try and fix any errors that you spot.


End file.
